


Jersey #1D

by Ardenwood



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Football, Harry fights with management a lot, Headcanon, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Soccer, cause I'm american, larry stylinson - Freeform, likeFluff like seriously why am I so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardenwood/pseuds/Ardenwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry fights with management a lot. So when they don't let him go with Louis to his football game and Louis ends up hurt, he sort of flips his fucking shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jersey #1D

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw that Louis got injured at his soccer game my first thought -after _ohmygodlouis you poor baby_ \- was _Where is Harry? I'm sure he's freaking out right now_ Thus this fic was born. Enjoy. x

Harry doesn't usually like to be alone, which is the soul reason he had accumulated so many odd acquaintances it would seem. He can't get his mind to pay attention to his group of safety nets right now though, which really sort of defeats the purpose of having them. He isn't trying to be rude by ignoring his posse by keeping with his own errant thoughts and his phone screen. It's just that he knows where he'd much rather be right now and it kills him from the inside out that he isn't exactly there right this second.

Before Louis left for Doncaster for a charity football game with the team he had been signed with -Harry still couldn't believe Louis had accomplished something like that, he was so happy and proud for him when they found out that he took Louis into his dressing room and blew him right there while on his knees, it had been a good day- Harry had begged to be able to go with him. Louis had known it would be a waste of breath but he would never tell Harry not to try for something he really wanted, never hold him back even when he knew the answer would be the same as it always was because knowing Harry still felt passionate enough about being with him to fight with their management made his heart swell.

As expected Harry's request was denied. And also as expected Harry raised hell.

"Harry" he was scolded like a child who should know better by now what the rules were and that was final.

"Come on it's not like we're ganna make out on the sidelines!" Harry was not going down without a fight "I'll just be there for friendly support"

The man in charge of his life sighed exasperatedly "It would look suspicious if you're there to cheer him on and the rest of the boys aren't"

"We'll then I'll just have to bring them with me then, we can all go" Harry countered easily, like it was a no brainer.

"You know you all have things to do here Harry, Louis only gets to go because he's part of the team, we can't let you all go" he softened the look he gave the frazzled pop star "I'm sorry, you won't be apart long" Harry let out a grumbled angry groan because _yeah right_ , all they ever are is apart nowadays. He didn't argue further though, just stormed out angrier than he was before he went in. That was expected though, it usually ended that way when it was about Harry and Louis, but that never stopped Harry from trying anyway.

He had held Louis tight before he left and made sure he knew how proud he was of him no matter what happened, and how much he wished he could be there with him. Louis just told him not to dwell on it and he'd be back before he knew it. Harry didn't say that was impossible because when Louis wasn't with him all he could do was know it, it was all he could focus on. Instead he just smiled and hugged him tighter.

Tonight was Louis' game and not being able to handle being alone Harry called up a group of random friends thinking they'd help him get his mind off his desperation. It had worked for a little while, until Harry started to see all the pictures of Louis on the field in his adorable shorts and warm up jacket and shaggy hair -Louis kept saying he needed to cut it but Harry would beg him not to because of how adorable it looked on him, which Louis would grumble at saying _I'm not adorable_ with a huff- looking brighter than the sun. Seeing how happy Louis looked made Harry's nerves settle a bit. He may not have been with him but knowing he was enjoying himself was almost good enough, almost.

Harry put his phone away and decided to stop being rude to his friends, after all he did invite them over so he couldn't just ignore them, no matter how much he wanted to.

-

After deciding to engage himself in the group and get his mind off Louis -well as much as possible for Harry- he found he was actually enjoying himself. He laughed openly and talked with his guests.

"And I swear it wasn't even my fault"

"It wasn't your fault that you forgot to pick me up and I had to stand in the rain and shoo off creepy homeless men?"

"They just thought you were one of them probably"

Everyone laughed. Yes, Harry felt good. He could make it till Louis came back and then he would hold him and congratulate him -because no doubt Louis' team would win- and they'd make love slowly, and then again in the shower after they'd rested and he'd fuck Louis roughly into the tiled wall. He could wait if it meant he'd get all that.

And then came Niall.

Harry heard him before he saw him. The door to his and Louis' flat flew open abruptly cutting off the laughter and he heard Niall shouting _Harry! Harry! Harry!_ rather desperately.

Harry was craning his neck to the hallway staring flabbergasted as Niall sprinted into the room "What Niall, what?"

Niall took a deep breath as if he'd been running and needed to get air in his lungs again. He looked Harry straight in the eyes and said "it's Louis" and Harry didn't need to be told anything else before he was up on his feet sprinting towards him.

"What about Louis? What's happened? Is he okay? Where is he?" Harry started shooting out questions like a crazy person. But he just couldn't help himself. He had no idea what was going on but he was worried because it was Louis and that was always enough to make him nervous. That and the dis-shelved state Niall was in.

Harry followed the Irish lad out of his flat and down the hall to Liam's, paying no attention to the group of stunned people he had now left behind to sit and look at each other questioningly.

"Niall, tell me what's going on mate!" Niall still hadn't said what happened and Harry was growing panicky. It wasn't a long walk down the hall to Liam's flat so they got there in no time and as the door clicked behind Harry Niall turned and finally told him what he was dying to know.

"Louis' been hurt, we don't know how bad we just know that he got trampled during the game" Harry's stomach dropped.

Liam started explaining after Niall, the first Harry had even noticed of him "He was rolling around on the ground for a minute and he looked like he was in a lot of pain, then he, being Louis, got up and tried to brush it off and limped off the field but he must've got hit pretty hard because as soon a he made it to the sidelines he threw up"

Worry. Panic. Sympathy. Total craziness. These are the emotions that went through Harry as Liam told the story of what had happened to his Louis. He instantly started scrambling around for his phone. He had to call Louis, make sure he was alright. Call management and tell them what stupid knob-heads they all were because he wasn't with his Louis right now when he needed him.

He was riffling through his pockets but it wasn't there. He must've left it back at his flat. What if Louis was trying to call him and he couldn't get him cause he didn't have his phone? He had to go back, had to make sure Louis was okay. He went to run for the door but was caught by the arm by Liam who let out a _woah there hold on_ but Harry needed to go so he thrashed and tried to get away. Liam's grip stayed tight and Harry cursed him for all those damn workouts he'd been doing. Not that he didn't work out himself, just most of his consisted of being naked and with Louis writhing underneath him.

"Liam let me go! I have to call him! I have to see if he's okay!"

Before Harry could protest any further a phone was being handed to him. A phone that was already opened to Louis' contact. Liam had handed him his phone to use. Harry took it graciously and was quick to press the number so it would start calling. His friend had probably only not let him go get his own phone to try and make sure Harry didn't do something stupid -like call and yell at management- in his vulnerable state. Not that anyone could ever actually stop him from doing that, he always did.

It rang and rang and every passing second Louis didn't answer Harry grew more flustered. It went to voicemail and Harry let out a curse under his breath and hit redial. This happened a few times and by the fifth call Harry swore if no one answered he was just going to have to get on a plane and go see if he was ok himself.

Harry didn't get the chance though because - _thank god_ \- his call was picked up. It wasn't Louis though, it was Mark, Louis' manager.

"Where's Louis?! Is he okay!? Let me talk to him?!" Harry fired questions riddled with panic before Mark could even get any responses out.

"Harry! Calm down, he's fine and I'll let you talk to him in just a second, he's just changing right now" Harry took a few deep breaths at hearing Louis was fine and not in the back of an ambulance or something. Maybe he was freaking out too much, it was only a football game.

As soon as the thought entered Harry's mind he shot it right back out with an internal scoff. Of course he needed to be freaking out right now. Louis was hit so hard he puked on himself! A new wave of anger shot through him as he waited for Louis to be handed the phone on the other line.

He heard some shuffling and a distant _he's absolutely freaking out Lou_ and then an amused but groggy sounding _yeah, he does that_ and Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Harry love, you there?" Louis' sweet voice said through the phone line. Relief swept over Harry because here was Louis he was okay he was alright I love him so much.

"Yeah boo I'm here" he tried to calm his -as Mark had said _absolutely freaking out_ \- voice so as to soothe Louis not freak him out "are you okay?"

"Yeah Haz, I'm fine, just took a bit of a hit" Louis responded from the other line and Harry huffed "a bit of a hit?! Louis you fell to the ground and then threw up on the sidelines that is not a bit of a hit!" if Harry had been in the right head space right now he might of winced at his loud outburst, but as it were he was too far gone.

"Oh" Louis sounded meek now "they told you about that?" Harry was astonished "Of course they did! Why wouldn't they? My boyfriend was badly injured!"

"Okay okay, calm down love, I'm fine everything is fine" Harry should've been the one comforting Louis not the other way around and he let out a groan as the older boy tried to calm him down.

"This is exactly why I should've come with you, now you're all alone and I'm here and I can't do anything for you" Harry sounded like he was breaking more by the second.

"Just hearing your voice and knowing you care is enough Harry"

"Of course I care Louis, I love you" 

"I love you too"

Harry let a little smile grace his lips and he paid no mind to his two friends who were amusedly chuckling at how sappy he and Louis were.

"When are you coming home?" Suddenly that was all Harry could think about, when he could cuddle Louis into him again. Before it had been when could he get his hands on him and fuck him into their shower wall, but now he just wanted to have him and make sure he was alright.

"Sooner than planned, probably very early tomorrow morning, I'll be home to wake you up" he could hear Louis let out a little chuckle at the end and he smiled broader "don't be ridiculous baby I'm going to pick you up from the airport"

"You don't have to do that Harry, get your sleep"

"Shut up Louis, I'm doing it whether I have to or not" it was said with so much care and love that it didn't sound at all like a snap at Louis, and Harry knew he wouldn't take any offense "okay if you insist" was the other boys reply through the phone and they both laughed.

"I have to go now Harry, I'll call you later I promise"

Harry was extremely reluctant to let Louis go but he knew if he protested Louis would probably just hang up on him anyway -with love "Okay babe, I love you"

He could practically hear the smile in Louis' voice "I love you too Babycakes, bye" and with that the line disconnected.

Harry stared dopely at the phone in his hand as if it actually stored Louis inside.

"Ugh, that made my teeth hurt" Niall said with a tone of disgust from the display of fluff he had just witnessed, and was still witnessing.

"Shut up leprechaun!" Harry retorted, but he did with a smile so it held little venom. Still, Niall stuck out his tongue at the curly haired lad. Ignoring him Harry started to dial another number on Liam's phone.

"Who are you calling?" Liam said walking over to him. He now had the phone up to his ear listening to it ring.

"Harry" Liam replied exhaustedly, like they'd been through this a million times, because they had "you can't call and yell at management for this"

Harry just scoffed and put the phone closer to his head "watch me"


End file.
